


Roses in November

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [16]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, King Harald Vikings, modern vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Two romantics cross paths after previous losses.
Relationships: Harald Finehair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vikings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 6





	1. Manifestaton

**Author's Note:**

> Modern King Harald x Ofc (Bella Rosa) 
> 
> Theme: Romance/ fluff 
> 
> Warning: None really. It's a romance fic but they talk about some things as they get to know each other ( single parenting, divorce, loss of loved ones, loving again after breakups)

Prelude 

Bittersweet. That’s what it felt like to be back. Sitting at the Piano, Bella Rosa scribbles down the notes and closes the music book. Sometimes, when she played this piano it felt like her grandmother was sitting right beside her.

This sweet cottage was rooted in magic, and blessed with her grandmother's supernatural green thumb. It was something she really hoped she could live up to; the plant life was essential to the magic of this place, it was one of the most beautiful gardens in town. 

Being back made her wish she spent more time here. All those years spent away were crucial, they helped her become the woman she was today. Still, falling in love and going overseas had a high cost. She missed so much with her family. 

Bella Rosa wasn’t just named after her grandmother, she was her favorite grandchild. The love that woman had for her was boundless, her final gift; this house. 

Part 1

Bella settled in quickly, familiar faces still taking up most of the town despite her absence. Childhood habits returned quickly, placing flowers in her hair like her grandmother used to and talking night walks in the nearby park. The same walks her mother used to do with her.

“If you look close enough, you’ll see Venus right there. “

“Mom, what does Venus mean?” 

“It’s the planet of love chickpea.” 

…

Love. 

The small word that weighed a ton. Bella was always a romantic. She often felt she was born at the wrong time. It didn’t seem right romance and emotion were so frowned upon. 

She often longed for the days of letter writing and great declarations of love. Of the days someone would cross the ocean in a heartbeat just to see their beloved. That’s when she should have been born. Now, in this modern world, she felt too much and too deeply. 

The last relationship started like a fairy tale, she even followed him to Europe. It all happened so fast. It was lavish, a dream; him an artist, her a singer. 

Over the 7 years she lived her dream, sang in cafes, learned French and Italian. It was a fairytale. Until the rose colored glasses shattered, the man she married was quite different than he appeared. Her heart in the way, she ignored the signs. Now, back in her childhood home and divorced in her 30s, it was hard to not feel alone. 

Most of her first two weeks were spent getting to know the garden, unpacking, and writing music. Next on her list, to find work. Not just any job, something she loved. The music club downtown was a good bet, being on stage was her happy place. 

Though Bella was single by choice, the idea of her special someone never left her mind. Feeling so out of places in modern times plus a number of bad dates, she decided to take a step back. Bella never enjoyed the whole window shopping, just looking - vibe of dating these days. If she were to trust love again, it would have to be organic, face to face, in person. 

Sometimes, if she was feeling extra down, she would think of something her grandmother would always say to her, 

“Be careful what you say, you’ll manifest it” 

Doubts began to rise in her over the last two years about this, if she could manifest love, where was it? That doubt started to leave when her run ins with a handsome stranger began.


	2. Magic of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: We speed up a little so I can get to the preview scene. There will be time jumps in this story. The events between part 1 and 2 take place over 2 weeks.

Three was always one of her favorite numbers. This made it all the more magical to see the stranger three times. It took three encounters and three shared interests to bring them together. 

Encounter 1 

Ever the Stargaazer, Bella made her way to the park. On this night Jupiter was visible in the sky and she didn’t want to miss it. 

Upon entering the park, she heads to her favorite place. A small enclave steps from the water. In summertime, the small rose bush emits the most beautiful aroma. The two oak trees like protectors on either side of the bench.

As Bella approaches, she spots the man with a small child, a boy about the age of 8 or so. The sound of his voice is deep and raspy; the sound of it sets off signals in her body, in some strange way his voice felt familiar.

The man points up at the sky, the boy's eyes follow, “that’s Jupiter, the planet of luck.”

The boy smiles, it’s the cutest sight to see. As she observes them, the man sees her, their eyes locking like magnets. 

His eyes set off a wave of emotions in her, excitement, curiosity, and nervousness. Before anything more can happen, Bella offers a small smile before continuing on the paved walkway. Leaving the stranger behind as he invaded her thoughts. 

Encounter 2 

The audition went well and the owners were ecstatic to have her. Bella would begin singing there next week, life was falling into place and she felt hopeful. 

By the time she leaves the lounge, the night sky is glittered in stars and the main street is bustling with life. Deciding to take a little walk before heading to her car, Bella takes in the sights and refamilizes herself with the buildings. Much has changed since she was a child, still, some things were the same. 

On her way back to her car, as she’s thinking of the long haired stranger again,  
Something draws her to the town square. Instead of just passing it, she turns to look, hearing his voice before seeing him. 

He sat at a table with a group of 5, his hearty laughter radiating a warmth she could feel from the distance. Who was this man? She asks herself. Her curiosity and attraction to him growing by the second. 

Once he looks up, Bella is already getting into her car. The man sits up, no longer paying attention to his friends as he waves at her, a smile on his lips. The butterflies in her stomach flying at a frantic pace, Bella waves back before driving off. 

Encounter 3 

On her way to her favorite cafe on Main Street, Bella barely reaches the door when she spots a familiar face. Sitting outside at one of the tables, the handsome stranger reads a book while sipping a drink. Even though her back is to him, she can tell it's him. 

As Bella contemplates whether to say something, he turns around to see her.

“Good evening, Rose.” His voice washes over her like a warm blanket on a chilly night. She realizes, she did have a rose in her hair every time she saw him

“We have to stop meeting like this, strange men in the night are usually not a good thing for a woman.” Bella says with a smile. 

The handsome stranger offers her one back, it's a great smile, adding to his already good looks. 

“ I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars,” He tilts his head up slightly to look up, “ I used to be able to name most of them, I’m not so good at that anymore.” 

“Believe it or not, I used to be in the astronomy club in school. Seems we have more than stargazing in common.” She replies. 

“Seems we do,” he returns his gaze to her waiting eyes and places his hand against his chest, “My name is Harald, please, tell me yours.” His deep voice seeps into her pours and caresses her heart. 

“My name is Rosa, Bella Rosa.” 

“Such a beautiful name, perfect for a breathtaking woman.” 

She waves her hand at him, feeling shy. “Thank you.” 

“Would you grant me the pleasure of taking you to dinner sometime?” 

Rosa bites her lower lip, feeling a mix of excitement and apprehension. She told herself dating was on the backburner. In reality she really wasn't looking for anything, especially after her last relationship. 

Still, the universe put this handsome stranger in her path. Maybe that meant something; maybe it was worth it to give him a chance. 

“Sure, how’s saturday?” 

“Saturday, is perfect, Bella Rosa.”


	3. One in the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: We skip ahead to the first date

It was the most perfect Saturday night either of them could recall in a long time. The restaurant was lovely and Harald pulled out all the stops. He was the ultimate gentleman. Holding open doors, pulling back the chair, everything. 

Rosa already liked him. She couldn't get him off her mind, and this date was quickly deepening her feelings. The way they came together, the way she felt when she was with him, it all felt cosmic; maybe they manifested each other. 

Harald was feeling the same way. A romantic at heart, he was prone to falling in love hard and fast. His heart was just that big. Harald was instantly smitten with Rosa, and it was taking everything in him to move slow. 

As he raised his wine glass to his lips, despite how busy his mind was, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Rosa looked exquisite. He was captivated by Rosa; everything she said and did only intensified his feelings. 

They lock eyes. Harald smiles, Rosa feels the butterflies in her stomach kick up a notice. He really had the best smile she’d ever seen. Little did she know, Harald was thinking the same thing about her. 

Placing her glass on the table, Rosa leans forward and speaks.

“So, what is your story? You have a cute kid, he looks just like you.” 

“My story." Harald sits back, his gruff voice is deeper than before. “I met a girl, fell in love. Hearing the news she was pregnant, it was one of the best days of my life. Turns out, after we were married and my son was born, she didn’t want any of it, she left. It’s been me and him ever since.” 

“I’m sorry.” Rosa says with a tender sympathy in her voice. 

Harald takes a deep breath in and out, “Ah, it’s okay, we’re okay. Sure, it's hard sometimes. But, we're moving along. One of the reasons I moved out here, I wanted a calmer, simpler life.” 

“It is nice here, isn't it? Okay, last question. How on earth are you single, have you seen yourself?” 

Harald shakes his head slightly, “I don’t know. I don’t want to be. Plus, the single dad thing changes things. I think I’m just not cut out of all this - modern dating. Whenever I tried, it just didn’t work out.” 

“You and me both.” Rosa picks up her glass, finishing off the wine. 

Harald moves the empty plates and glasses aside, making room for his elbows as he leans in closer.

“My turn. How are you single?” 

Rosa parts her lips to speak, the words don’t come out right away. Harald waits patiently.

“A mix of a bad breakup, and by choice. I think my soul was made for the old days of handwritten love letters and all that. Cheesy, I know, but it’s true.” 

Harald reaches across the table, offering his palm. Rosa happily places her hand in his. Harald squeezes gently. 

“You and I are one and the same, Bella Rosa.” 

“Yeah, we are.” She flashes him a smile. 

Harald didn’t want to scare her, but he needed to make it clear he liked her. Taking his chance, Harald cups her cheek with his free hand as he moves in for a kiss. Harald feels her lips curve into a smile at contact. 

Parting briefly, they hold each other's gaze for a long moment before Rosa initiates the second kiss. When their lips part, Harald's hand lingers on the side of her face. 

“I’ve wanted to do that all night.” 

“I’m glad you finally did.” She replies. Rosa takes a second then speaks again, “Harald, dinner was delicious, this wine was amazing.” 

“Don’t speak that way just yet. The date is not over. Are you familiar with the Scarlet Lounge?” 

“I actually start to work there next week!” 

“Ah, I didn't know that! What will you be doing?” 

“Performing.” 

“Tell me when I’ll be there.” 

“I would love that. About tonight, is the lounge our next stop?” 

“Our reservation is in 15 minutes.” 

Rosa offers a flirty smile, Harald signals for the check. 

As he signs the receipt, Rosa savors the feeling of happiness. 

Though they were strangers, she couldn't deny Harald felt so familiar. Almost like they’ve known each other before, in another life, at another time.


	4. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: We fast-forward to a month later in this chapter. They are officially dating. Rosa does have a relationship with Haralds son, Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: We start this chapter with a dream sequence. The next chapter will be the finale!

A warrior in a field on a horse  
A war won  
A throne placed upon his head  
Celebrations and feasts  
A marriage, her marriage  
Rosa turns to see her King  
He has Haralds face, they are one in the same except for Viking era attire and face tattoos  
In his eyes the look of love  
Knowing  
Happiness  
How handsome he looks

Rosa’s eyes flutter open. The very vivid dream of a Viking warrior playing in her mind. He looked just like Harald, and the Queen just like her. It all felt so familiar, like a life lived. A memory of the soul. 

Smiling to herself, she sits up, stretching her arms over her head. Glancing at the clock she sees it’s 1 pm. 

“Oh!” She jumps out of bed and dresses. She didn't mean to sleep this long. 

After washing her face and cleaning up, she rushes downstairs. The smell of food and the sound of music in French welcome her warmly as she enters the kitchen.

Harald places two plates on the table and flashes her a smile. 

“This smells amazing!” 

“I was just about to wake you. This is meant to be savored warm.” He says. 

Rosa makes her way over to him, his hands now free, he pulls her into a hug. 

“Good afternoon beautiful,” his gruff voice touching the deepest parts of her. 

“Good afternoon Chef! I slept so long, I’m so sorry.” 

“No need to apologize, you performed all night. You needed the rest. I let you have it.” 

“You are the best boyfriend.” She kisses him once more before he pulls out a chair for her. Rosa sits and picks up the coffee and takes a sip. “Where’s Charles?” 

“With a friend,” Harald looks at his watch while carrying a bowl of fruit with his free hand, “he’ll be back soon.” 

Harald places the bowl on the table before sitting next to her. He caresses her face, eyes soft on her. 

“I’m a very lucky man.” 

Feeling her heart swell, Rosa pulls him closer. Harald wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. 

Rosa lays her hand flat against his chest, feeling his chest raise beneath her. She looks up adoringly, “I’m a lucky woman.”

Harald leans in to kiss her but is interrupted as the doorbell rings. 

“It’s like he knows you asked about him.” Harald stands and quickly pecks her on the lips before disappearing to open the door. 

Charles runs in soon after, taking a piece of toast off the table and biting it as he stands beside Rosa. 

“Hey! How was your morning?” She asks him as he digs through a bag to show her something. 

“Fun, we went to the science museum, look,” he places a book on the table and starts to flip through the pages, very excited to show it to her, “it's about the planets.” 

“I love the planets,” she says excitingly.

“And, look, there's a chapter about constellations.” 

Rosa smiles as Charlie starts to talk very quickly about his day and the museum. 

“Wash your hands before you dig in the food,” Harald says as he leans in the doorway watching them. 

“Fine.” Charlie hands her the book and goes to the sink. 

Harald chuckles to himself and sits beside her. He leans in close and whispers in her ear. 

“He’s as smitten with you as I am.” 

Rosa turns to him, matching the whispered tone, “tell him it's mutual.” 

…

Later that night, after work Harald goes to her house for dinner. After dessert, they enjoy their wine outside in the backyard. 

After a few minutes of blissful silence, he speaks first, “I meant to ask you, that song Roses in November, what inspired that? It is a beautiful song.” 

Rosa's eyes look up at the stars, she rests her head on his shoulder as he interlocks his fingers in hers. 

“Roses are symbols of love, yet have these sharp thorns. This gentle flower is equipped to protect itself. The thorns are like a boundary, protecting the rose. And November, we are closer to spirit than ever. To our dead, to those who have passed...it feels so magical to me. Funny thing, I moved here, into this house, and it just - came to me. I guess roses in novemeber is a love letter to this house, to love, to protecting oneself yet trusting enough to follow the signs of spirit, to trust again.” 

When Rosa looks up at him, she's met with the most tender gaze. 

“You are a beautiful woman, Bella Rosa. A goddess. A queen.” 

“And you, my King, my dear Harald.” 

He frees his other hand, placing the wine down to rest that hand against her cheek. His lips brush against hers briefly, enjoying the closeness before he seals the kiss. 

..

As another hour passes, the night becomes chilly. Harald feels her shiver before she speaks up. 

“Let’s get warm inside.” He suggests. 

“Good idea.” Rosa stands before him and heads to the house. Stopping when she notices he doesn't get up. He seems bothered by something. 

Doubling back, she sits beside him, capturing his gaze. “Hey, what is it?” She asks softly, placing her hand over his. 

The words lingered on Harald's tongue, so close to coming out once again. He was trying to hold back, to wait. But he knew in his heart, even in this short time, that she was the one. All the waiting and the loneliness was because he was waiting for her. Each day he spent with her only made him more sure. 

His fear rested in what her reaction would be. To say it, to confess what he felt in so little words. Would it scare her? Would it alter things? By all accounts, he felt it was mutual. But Rosa hadn't said anything yet, this caused him to keep the confession close to his heart. Though, it was ready to burst. 

“Harald?” Feeling worried, Rosa squeezes his hand harder. 

His blue eyes lift to meet hers, a vulnerable look in them, “ I love you.” 

The words land hard and Rosa freezes. 

Internally she battled with her overpowering emotions and romantic nature. Always led to believe she loved too hard or too fast. Now, here was this man, her perfect man, confessing love in what others may think was too soon. 

Her heart leaps with joy yet she remains still, frozen. It was the fear, it had to be the fear. The fear of things going bad. The fear of being disappointed. 

Harald’s anxiety grows the longer she is silent. He inches closer, searching Rosas face for some kind of response. 

“Love can’t be prescribed or thrust upon you. Love doesn't follow a script. Falling in love is about falling into unpredictability - it’s about taking a risk. I know you weren't looking, I know you are afraid of the risk, but here we are, here I am.” His voice is heartfelt with a tinge of sadness. 

Rosa finally finds her voice, her eyes meet his again, “ Harald?” 

“Yes?” 

“I am scared, but you, all this, us... it's worth it, worth it. I love you too.” 

Overjoyed Harald smiles, a deep joyous laugh rises from him as he pulls her into him. His lips meet hers as they kiss under the stars.


	5. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, we skip to a year ahead.

‘“One more. Please?” Charles begs as he rests his head against Rosa’s arm. Sitting across from them, Harald sits in a chair with a book in his hands. 

“It’s getting late -” 

“Please?” Charles frowns, giving him full on doe eyes. 

Rosa speaks up, her voice soft as she looks down at Charles, “We read a short one, yeah?” 

Charles nods, “okay.” 

Harald winks at her and adjusts his glasses. 

Clearing his throat, he continues to read.

"The Swan of the milky way, Cygnus, is known as the Northern Cross. One of the most noticeable constellations in the Northern Summer and Autumn sky. We can find the swan by searching for the three brightest stars in the sky. Cygnus can teach us about magic and how two become one. We can call upon Cygnus for courage, compromise, and, for love.” 

“Awww.” Rosa coos as Harald smiles.

Harald closes the book, “Okay, we have a big day tomorrow. No more stories, except the ones you dream.” 

“Yes, dad." Charles turns around and hugs Rosa, “Good night.” 

“Sweet dreams honey.” She kisses him on top of his head and watches as he makes his way to his father. 

After a bear hug, Harald lets him go. 

“Goodnight dad.” 

Charles leaves the room, heading upstairs to his bedroom. 

Before Rosa can get up from the pile of pillows, Harald jumps on top of her. He pulls her into his arms. 

“Harald!” She laughs, placing her hands on his back.

His smile is replaced by a serious tone as he studies her face.

“Hey, what is it handsome?” 

“I can't believe my luck. Tomorrow, you will be my wife.” 

Rosa kisses him, letting her lips brush against his.

“We’re both lucky. Maybe Cygnus has something to do with it.” 

Harald comes to standing, holding out his hand for her to grab. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere more private.” His bedroom eyes made her melt. 

Rosa bites her lower lip and takes his hand. 

…

Later the next day, after the wedding. 

Harald makes his way through the crowd on the dance floor, grinning ear to ear. His wife is beaming, the most beautiful thing in the room while she shares a dance with his son. 

After lovingly observing them, Harald taps on Charles' shoulder. 

“May I borrow the bride?”

“For a little while." Charles grabs Haralds hands, putting them in Rosas. 

Harald draws her closer, placing one hand on her lower back. 

“You are breathtaking.” 

“Thank you, my love,” Rosa rubs his back as they sway together effortlessly. Eyes locked in a loving gaze. 

“I tasted your glass by accident. It’s juice, not wine.” 

Rosa grins and reaches back, grabbing one of his hands and moving it to her stomach. 

“Today is much more than our wedding day. Today, our little family grows bigger.” 

Haralds lips part as tears coat his beautiful eyes. He's at a loss for words. 

“Really?” he asks softly. 

“Really.” She affirms. 

“Today is the best day of my life!” 

Great emotions wash over his face as he sniffles. Rosa cups his face with her warm palms, using her thumbs to gently brush away his tears. 

Rosa lowers her voice to a sweet whisper, “Harald, I can't wait to grow our family with you.” 

Though Harald wasn't one to shy away from verbal affection, there was something about this moment that felt beyond words. Harald gazes deeply into her eyes, feeling his heart flutter at the sight of her; knowing the love of his life was now his wife, and mother of his child. 

Rosa taps her fingers against his cheeks, “you’ve gone silent.” 

“What can I say? You hypnotize me, you've taken my breath away.” 

They share a brief kiss before Rosa rests her head against his shoulder. The two continue to dance, feeling hopeful for the future. 

Both Harald and Bella Rosa felt the most blessed they've ever been. The stars aligned, the moon kissed them, and the constellations gave their blessings. 

Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
